Liefde
by Paradoxical Weather Girl
Summary: 50 sentences of Mari and Moe for 50 different themes. Yuri.


**A/N: This is a prompt I found on LiveJournal. There isn't enough Mari/Moe (or Samurai Flamenco fics in general :c) so I decided to put in this little contribution! 50 sentences for 50 themes. The rating is for a little bit of sexuality and minor violence, but nothing very descriptive at all. Constructive criticism is always welcome and highly appreciated, but please don't flame.**

* * *

1\. Innocent

Mari thought it was cute that Moe was so innocent she didn't even know how to stomp a man in the gonads.

2\. Eyes

Moe loved the sparkle in Mari's eyes when she sang, but sometimes she was slightly unnerved that it was the same sparkle in Flamenco Diamond's eyes when she pulverized criminals.

3\. Bruises

Mari was bitter about losing a fight against this Yakuza brute, but even as her bruises throbbed she promised Moe she was fine.

4\. Butterflies

Butterflies fluttered inside Moe's stomach with every delicious kiss Mari pressed to her lips.

5\. First

Goto might've looked great in a uniform but Moe was Mari's first love, even though she would never ever admit it.

6\. Give

"Give me a kiss, Moe-chan!"

7\. Walk

Sometimes when they take walks, Mari spontaneously takes her hand and interlaces their fingers without saying a single word.

8\. Wind

The wind steals Mari's words when she whispers, "I love you too, Moe-chan."

9\. Jump

If Mari says "jump," Moe will ask "how high?"

10\. Blood

Moe watched the blood stain the pinky of her glove and knew she'd let it all pour out of her to the very last drop if that's what it took to keep Mari safe.

11\. Trap

She should've known attacking King Torture was a trap and when Mari disappears afterward, she's never been more furious with herself.

12\. Ice

"You're doing great, Moe-chan," Mari encouraged as she watched a wobbly Moe inch forward at the ice rink with her hand on the railing, skating for the very first time.

13\. Song

Most of the songs Mari writes for Mineral Miracle Muse are love songs and Moe likes to pretend they're all about her, even if she knows it isn't true.

14\. Jealousy

Moe couldn't help feeling a biting jealousy when Mari gushed over Goto.

15\. Sun

Mari was the sun, fiery, illuminating, a blazing being of heat and impossible to ignore.

16\. Moon

Moe was the moon, forever shining with the sun's light but remarkable in that she never coveted her own.

17\. Chocolate

"You have some chocolate on your face," Mari purred, suddenly inclining her face to Moe's and lapping it off with her tongue.

18\. Gift

"This is for you, Mari." Moe placed the hot pink gift bag in Mari's hands.

19\. Sickness

Even if it was only a silly little cold Mari was sick with Moe wouldn't stop fussing over her, from fluffing her pillows to handfeeding her cough drops.

20\. Marriage

The nightmare Moe had where Mari got married and she was not the bride felt all too frighteningly real.

21\. Fireworks

Mari watched vivid gold and red fireworks dazzle in the sky and smiled in adoration when Moe gasped in awe beside her.

22\. Happiness

Mari's happiness was Moe's happiness, so Moe forced a smile and clapped her hands when Mari announced she had a boyfriend.

23\. Confusion

"I meant a bishonen body pillow, Moe-chan, not a _real_ boyfriend!"

24\. Umbrella

When it started to drizzle Mari realized she'd forgotten her umbrella and Moe was quick to pull her under hers.

25\. Sorrow

When the day finally came that Flamenco Diamond met her match, Flamenco Sapphire wasn't fast enough to save her and sorrow swallowed Moe's soul in the echo of a gunshot.

26\. Nowhere

Moe would follow Mari to everywhere and nowhere and back again.

27\. Share

Mari finally shared her bed with Moe and snuggled her deep into the night.

28\. Light

The soft light of the lanterns gleamed beautifully n Moe's eyes.

29\. Darkness

When a thief's knife scratched Flamenco Sapphire's face Flamenco Diamond pummeled him until darkness took his consciousness - for an entire month.

30\. Annoyance

Moe couldn't help worrying that she was an annoyance to Mari at times.

31\. Snow

Mari knew snow never looked more beautiful than when the flakes were sparkling in Moe's hair and eyelashes.

32\. Die

"Please don't die," Mari begged Moe's limp form as Mizuki dialed for an ambulance.

33\. Flower

Moe admired Mari's new spring outfit and then tucked a flower behind her ear declaring, "There, now it's complete!"

34\. Fish

Mari won a goldfish for Moe at the matsuri and was peppered with kisses repeatedly as a thank you.

35\. Yours

"I'm yours, Moe-chan," Mari assures her sincerely and seals the promise with a deep, wet kiss.

36\. Silence

The dead silence after the fight is almost as painful as Mari never wanting to see her face again.

37\. Breathe

They didn't break the kiss until they needed to breath.

38\. Grey

Mari is all the sunshine Moe needs when skies are grey.

39\. Dream

Mari has a dream about Moe naked and wakes up hot and wet between her thighs and halfway there, so she finishes herself off with Moe's name on her lips.

40\. Magical

Moe usually thinks Mari is enthralling, but she can't find her anything but adorable when she's fangirling over magical girl shows.

41\. Alcohol

Mari carries Moe home when she has a little too much alcohol.

42\. Rejection

"I'm sorry, Moe-chan, but I just don't love you the way you love me...And I never will."

43\. Pillar

Mari is Moe's pillar of strength when things get tough.

44\. Wrath

Moe is normally the sweetest, most docile girl you could talk to, but hurt Mari and you're going to face Flamenco Sapphire's wrath.

45\. Shadow

"You're going to look beautiful," Mari tells Moe as applies shadow to her eye, "though you already are, no matter what makeup I put on you."

46\. Sneeze

When Moe sneezed she knew it meant someone was talking about her, she could only hope that someone was Mari.

47\. Warmth

When the night grew cold, they cuddled together under the blankets and provided each other with warmth.

48\. Chill

A chill of fear like no other ran up Mari's spine when she saw Moe pitch to the floor of the stage with foam bubbling from her mouth.

49\. Heart

"My heart belongs to you and always will," Moe confesses, "I love you."

50\. Rest

It was a rainy Sunday evening and they spent it lazily, resting together on the couch and marathoning _Puru Puru Pururin_.


End file.
